Open Skith letter to Varrenholm
Dear Varrenfolk, I am Sar' Szija Nijal, of Kar'Skith. It has come to my understanding that the Varrenfolk are dreadfully ignorant of Skithdom. It is my sacred duty as a Sar', to inform the ignorant of Skithdom. Skithdom is what one may call, a philosophy. Skiths are in disagreement as to what exactly Skithdom is, or represents, but it is important to everyone. Even non-Skiths. Skithdom is how us, Skiths, operate. To understand Skithlaw, or the Skithdoom, or the Skithduty, one must understand Skithdom. As it seems Varrens are ignorant of Skiths entirely, we must begin at the basics. Like a child must learn to crawl before running marathons and competing in the Skithathon. So, without further inconvenience, allow me to explain Skithdom. Skithdom is, not agreed on. I, Sar' Szija Nijal, interpret Skithdom as being our foundational law; Skiths are superior people, and must lead the inferior to the enlightenment. Skiths must however be patient as forcing Skithdom on non-Skiths is heretical. Non-Skiths must be brought into Skithdom, gradually. Skithdom is by far the fairest of all systems as it eliminates the need for nations, peoples, cultures and identities as well as religions. As under Skithdom, there are simply Skiths, and inferior non-Skiths. It is up to the Skiths to teach the ignorant non-Skiths enlightenment, and teach them proper Skith customs so that they might one day hope to have children, who might just be near Skith-equals. Of course no non-Skiths can ever truly hope to be true Skith-equals as that is improbable. But they can become near Skith-equals. As a Sar', I understand it is hard for the ignorant to truly grasp the perfection that lies before them, known as Skithdom. So I shall leave that there, and proceed to explore other Skiththings. '' ''There is also the Skithlaw, and Skithduty. The Skithlaw is derived from the Ib'Law, also called the 'First Law'. Skiths not know who came up with Ib'Law, or what Ib'Law said, but Skithlaw is based on it and Skithlaw is therefore perfect law. Skiths have since adhered to the Skithlaw with a fervent devotion. Skiths believe Skiths who break the Skithlaw are to be killed, for there is no excuse for a Skith to break the Skithlaw. Non-Skiths are exempt from the Skithlaw because they are not superior like Skiths, and as such, simply can't comprehend the Skithlaw. Skiths though, being the superior, are held to the higher standard of the Skithlaw. It is against Skithlaw however, to disclose the Skithlaw to non-Skiths. There is then the Skithduty. Skiths hold to belief that we, Skiths, must lead non-Skiths to enlightenment. Based off Skithdom, the Skithduty is how we go about it. Skithduty specifics are like Skithlaw, no non-Skiths. But the practices can be disclosed. After seeking blessings from the thousand Skith gods and the Sar's, I have been allowed to disclose these practices of Skithduty. There are three practices to Skithduty. The first is that Skiths must be patient with non-Skiths, as non-Skiths are inferior. The second is that Skiths must enlighten the non-Skiths, according to the Skith's relation to the Skithdoom. Thirdly, Skiths must hate Vysthok, and any non-Skith who does not hate Vysthok, is evil. That is Skithdom, Skithlaw, and Skithduty. Though most important is the Skithdoom, but Skithdoom can only explained after the Skith-Dominion is explained. Explaining Skith-Dominion requires more approval I don't have yet, so Varrens will have to remain ignorant about such pinnacles of Skith belief for the time being. As a Sar', I hope I have enlightened the Varrenfolk enough so that they might have hope to one day be good followers of the Skithdom. '' '''The letter would trail off into a variety of scribbles. Presumed to be Sar' Szija Nijal's signature.' Category:New VoldraniaCategory:In CharacterCategory:LiteratureCategory:SkylynCategory:Varrenholm